I am sorry, I can not grant your wish, Master
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Orang itu membuatnya semakin tak percaya akan harapan. "I will grant your wish." / "I am sorry, Master." / "But, why?" / "Karena aku ...


**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Notice: Boys Love, Typo(S), Abal and Out Of Character **

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto**

**Mind to R&R**

Semua yang dirasakannya hanyalah perasaan sepihak. Bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan tak dicintai. Menyayangi dan tak disayangi. Memiliki dan tak dimiliki. Mempercayakan semuanya kepada orang itu dan menyerahkan semua jiwanya untuk orang itu. Membuat perjanjian dengan orang yang tak dia duga akan membuatnya sangat sakit dan untuk pertama kalinya tak ingin mengucapkan permohonan lagi. Bukankah mencintai memang tak harus dicintai? Tetapi orang tersebut mengatakan bahwa semua yang dia minta akan dikabulkannya. Kenapa permintaan kecil seperti ini tidak dapat dikabulkan? Apakah orang itu begitu membencinya yang selalu bersikap dingin? Ini bukanlah maunya untuk bersikap seperti ini. Semenjak kepergian kedua orang tuanya, bocah itu menjadi pendiam seperti boneka.

"Aku akan menjagamu dan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu."

"Aku tak pernah mempercayai orang lagi."

"Biarkan aku memiliki memorimu."

"Ambil saja. Aku tak membutuhkan memori busuk ini."

"_Yes, Master_."

_**I am sorry, I can not grant your wish, Master**_

.

.

Bocah berambut pirang dengan mata seindah warna langit itu menatap datar ke halaman rumahnya. Matanya terlihat begitu redup dan seperti memendam kesedihan. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh kaca di hadapannya yang menjadi penghalang pandangannya. Matanya terpejam sejenak mencoba menghilangkan semua pikiran berat yang ada di kepalanya. Bocah itu menatap orang di sebelahnya yang sedang berdiri tegak menatap lurus ke depan. Bocah itu perlahan meninggalkan jendela tersebut dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Dengan perlahan direbahkannya tubuhnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sosok yang sedari tadi menjaganya hanya menghela napas lelah, "_Why you being so cold, Master_?" ucapnya sembari menatap sosok bocah yang tertidur tersebut. Ya, bocah itu tak pernah menginginkan ataupun mengucakan permintaan apapun. Yang hanya dia katakan adalah …

'Jangan mengikutiku.'

'Berhenti mengurusi hidupku.'

'Menjauhlah dariku.'

Tak pernah sekalipun dia mengatakan 'kumohon' ataupun 'aku berharap'. Tak pernah, selama dia hidup—semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya—dia hanya menyuruh pelayan pribadinya itu untuk menjauhinya ataupun meninggalkannya sendiri. Dia selalu melakukan apapunn sendiri dan tak pernah meminta bantuan pelayannya. Dia selalu berusaha untuk menjauh dari orang-orang. Dia tak pernah mengucapkan permohonan apapun semenjak kata-kata 'Kumohon jangan biarkan orang tuaku meninggalkanku.'

Permohonan itu tak pernah terkabul sampai dia berumur 17 tahun sekarang ini. Pelayan itu sedikit sedih, karena selama 10 tahun dia menjadi pelayan bocah tersebut. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang diucapkannya sebagai permohonan. Bukankah dia sudah pernah bilang bahwa dia akan mengabulkan semua permintaan sang _Master_. Sepertinya dia hanya dianggap sebagai boneka pendamping oleh sang _Master_ yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

Pelayan dengan rambut_ raven_ mencuat dan mata _onyx_ itu mengambil selimut dan mulai menyelimuti sang Master. Sasuke Uchiha nama pelayan tersebut yang saat ini sedang mengelus wajah bocah yang sedang tertidur di hadapannya dengan lembut. "_Your wish, Master_?" ucap pelayan itu sedikit berbisik.

Mata biru itu terbuka lebar. Matanya menatap pelayan di hadapannya dengan datar. Perlahan dia bangkit dan menangkup muka pelayan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Anything_?"

"_Yes, Master_!"

"_This is my first and last wish_."

"_I will grant it for you, Master_."

"Please, _Give me your heart_."

Pelayan itu tampak terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum kepada sang Master, "_I am sorry, Master_."

"_Why are you sorry_?"

"_I am sorry, but I can not grant your wish, Master_."

"_But, why is it_?"

"Karena aku tak memiliki hati. Aku hanyalah ruang kosong yang akan terisi oleh memorimu setelah kontrak ini berakhir.

"Maka bunuhlah aku dan bawa pergi semua memori manyakitkan … sampai detik ini."

Bukankah semua rasa kepercayaannya terhadap harapan semakin lenyap? Kenapa di saat dia memiliki harapan untuk terakhir kalinya malah menjadi seperti ini. Ternyata benar perkataan orang itu. Orang yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Sosok yang menjadi sisi lain dari dirinya selalu mengatakan.

"Pintu harapan telah tertutup bagi orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya."

**TAMAT**

Hahahah gantung, ya? Gomen gomen gomen. Mind to review?


End file.
